Hot Kitten
by PetrichorWu-96
Summary: Min Yoongi tidak tahu jika akan begini jadinya... Harusnya ia tetap pada pendiriannya... Tidak kalah oleh permintaan penggemar manisnya saat di fansign itu... Dan berakhir dengan tubuh telanjang diatas ranjang bersama seorang pemuda brengsek yang berkuasa atasnya... Kim Taehyung... BTS FICT. TAEGI. PWP.


"Min Yoongi _oppa_!!! Aku adalah fans beratmu!!! Bisakah aku meminta sesuatu padamu???"

Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya kala seorang gadis manis didepannya berujar dengan nada yang begitu antusias. Gadis yang selalu datang ke fansign dan meneriakinya dengan berbagai julukan dan ucapan lucu.

"Ah.. Kau kan gadis yang ingin melaporkan aku??" ujar Yoongi tak percaya. Jemarinya sibuk membolak-balik photobook milik si gadis.

" _Ne_... Tapi aku tidak benar-benar ingin melakukannya... Aku berujar seperti itu karena aku sangat menyukaimu!!"

Sebuah senyuman manis terbit pada paras Yoongi. Pemuda dengan kulit seputih susu itu kini memberikan atensi penuh pada sosok dihadapannya. Sepasang netranya berhasil menangkap bandana telinga kucing berwarna hitam dan sebuah choker manis dengan hiasan bel kecil berwarna emas dalam genggaman tangan si gadis.

"Maukah _oppa_ memakainya untukku??? Sekali ini saja... _Jebal_..."

Sebenarnya Yoongi bukanlah tipe pemuda yang menyukai ornamen-ornamen manis menghiasi tubuh atau kepalanya. Jika itu Jimin, Hoseok, atau Taehyung, mungkin ia akan dengan senang hati memakai semua aksesoris lucu yang dibawa fans. Sayangnya, ia bukanlah manusia dengan kadar hormon dan kebahagiann diatas rata-rata seperti apa yang dipunyai tiga _bandmate_ nya itu.

Bibir mungil Yoongi sudah akan berujar penolakan, namun urung seketika kala melihat tatapan fans beratnya itu. Hatinya luluh mengingat gadis itu benar-benar menyukai dan mengaguminya dari awal.

" _Mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk bersikap baik padanya... Toh, tak akan merugikanku juga..._ " pikirnya.

Dengan seyuman khasnya, Yoongi mengangguk. Membuat sang gadis memekik senang karena dirinya memberikan akses penuh pada sosok itu untuk memasangkan sepasang telinga kucing lucu pada surai kelamnya dan choker imut pada leher putihnya.

Min Yoongi hanya tak tahu, bahwa ada sepasang mata yang terus memperhatikannya. Pemuda dengan gummy smile ini hanya terlalu acuh dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Sampai tidak menyadari bahwa akan ada bahaya besar yang mengancamnya.

.

..

...

"Kitten"

BTS fict...

Kim Taehyung and Min Yoongi

Warning!

Yaoi, BL, BxB...

Mature content, Explicit Scene...

If you don't like the pairing, just close this page immidiately...

You've been warned baby...

.

.

.

Min Yoongi tidak tahu jika akan begini jadinya...

Harusnya ia tetap pada pendiriannya...

Tidak kalah oleh permintaan penggemar manisnya saat di fansign itu...

Dan berakhir dengan tubuh telanjang diatas ranjang bersama seorang pemuda brengsek yang berkuasa atasnya...

Kim Taehyung...

.

. .

. . .

 **Brak!**

Suara debuman pintu yang ditutup secara kasar itu terdengar menggema. Seiring dengan dua sosok pemuda yang tampak memasuki ruangan dengan gerakan tergesa.

"Ya!! Kim Taehyung lepaskan aku bodoh!!!"

Yang lebih pendek memekik kesal. Berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari cengkraman kuat pemuda bersurai pirang yang menarik tubuhnya paksa. Siapapun takkan suka jika diperlakukan kasar, bahkan jika itu dengan kekasihmu sendiri.

Taehyung terlihat tuli, mendorong kasar tubuh mungil si pendek keatas ranjang berukuran sedang yang ada di ruangan luas itu. Sepasang netra kelamnya memandang dingin dan rautnya mengeras. Terlihat begitu berbeda dengan apa yang dikenal orang banyak.

"Kau sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar hari ini... Min Yoongi..."

Suara seberat beton itu terucap dengan nada yang begitu dingin. Membuat Yoongi sejenak terpaku di tempatnya karena jujur saja, terlalu terkejut atas tindakan pemuda tampan dihadapannya.

"Jaga bicaramu Kim... Aku lebih tua darimu... Dan, apa maksudmu dengan kesalahan besar??? Aku merasa diriku tidak melakukan satu kesalahanpun hari ini..."

Taehyung menyeringai. Dengan gerakan perlahan, tubuh tingginya menaiki ranjang. Mengukung tubuh mungil Yoongi yang entah mengapa tak memberikan sedikitpun perlawanan. Mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga deru nafas menerpa wajah masing-masing.

Yoongi tahu, pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Dan otaknya gagal mencerna segalanya kala dengan tiba-tiba Taehyung mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat pada sudut bibirnya.

"Memberikan akses pada fans cantikmu untuk memasangkan telinga kucing dan sebuah choker pada lehermu... _How naive you are_..."

Sekujur tubuh Yoongi meremang. Seakan mendapat alarm tanda bahaya, si manis bersurai kelam ini menarik dirinya menjauh. Memandang takut Taehyung yang kini terlihat mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Menunjukkan sepasang telinga kucing hitam dan choker yang entah sejak kapan berada dalam genggamannya.

"Kau selalu tahu kalau aku benar-benar tak dapat menahan hasratku jika itu denganmu _hyung_..." ujarnya dengan jemari yang bergerak menuju surai kelam Yoongi. Menarik dengan kasar hingga pemuda manis itu memekik kecil dan menengadahkan kepalanya.

" _Well_ , bagaimana jika kita sedikit bermain??"

Sebuah kecupan dan jilatan diberikan Taehyung pada leher mulus Yoongi. Mengundang desahan merdu lolos dari bibir mungil sewarna kelopak mawar si cantik. Membakar hasrat si tampan Kim dalam hitungan detik.

"Kau harus tahu... Betapa fatalnya kesalahan yang kau perbuat dengan telinga kucing dan choker itu... Min Yoongi..."

.

.

.

"T-taehyung-ahhh!!!"

Bibir Yoongi mengeluarkan pekikan pelan. Surai kelamnya tampak basah dan tubuhnya terlihat berkilau indah karena peluh. Telanjang dengan kedua tangan terikat dan posisi menunduk di pangkuan sang kekasih.

Terdapat sepasang telinga kucing hitam pada puncak kepalanya dan sebuah kalung berhias bel emas kecil yang melingkari lehernya. Persis seperti anak kucing menggemaskan yang tengah dimanja tuannya.

"Taehyung-ah lepas!!"

Jemari putihnya terkepal. Berusaha menahan kram yang mendera lengannya karena diikat terlalu kuat. Belum sampai lima belas menit ia berada di posisi ini, namun rasa pegal sudah menyerang tubuhnya.

"Persis seperti apa yang kubayangkan _hyung_... Kau memang takkan bisa jadi kucing manis bersamaku..."

 **Spank!!!**

Sebuah tamparan kuat diberikan Taehyung pada pipi bokong Yoongi. Menimbulkan bercak merah yang begitu kontras dengan kulit seputih porselen milik kekasihnya. Memaksa Yoongi menjerit karena menahan perih.

"T-taehyung-ah!!!"

 **Spank!!!**

Tamparan kedua kembali mampir pada bokongnya. Memaksa tubuhnya menggeliat dan membuat penis mungilnya bergesekan dengan fabrik hitam yang membalut tubuh Taehyung. Menghantarkan rangsangan kecil yang mulai membakar gairah sang _Rapper_.

"Lihatlah betapa cantiknya bokong ini..." bisik Taehyung dengan jemari panjang yang menari diatas permukaan kulit halus Yoongi. Sesekali pemuda tan itu menekan, kemudian meremas pelan. Menyiksa dengan tempo lembut namun menggairahkan.

"T-tae... Shhhh... Ahh!!! Berhenti menggodaku!!"

Yoongi kesal. Ia paling tidak suka _foreplay_ berkepanjangan. Tipikal _bottom_ yang tak sabaran saat berada pada puncak gairahnya.

"Kau tidak punya kuasa untuk memerintahku _hyung_... Aku ini Tuanmu..."

 **Grab!!**

Sebuah jambakan kuat diberikan Taehyung pada surai kelam Yoongi. Memaksa pemuda cantik itu untuk berbalik dan menyambar bibir pink itu cepat. Melumat kasar dengan hisapan kuat yang menimbulkan erangan seksi si kucing manis.

Min Yoongi tidak tahu mana yang dominan sekarang. Akal sehat, atau hasrat yang membakar tubuhnya. Penisnya mulai menegang karena terus bergesekkan dengan milik Taehyung dan cara pemuda tan itu mencium hampir membuatnya gila.

"Katakan _hyung_... Siapa Tuanmu??"

Tubuh Yoongi merosot saat Taehyung melepas sanggahannya. Membuat pemuda cantik itu kini terduduk diantara kedua kakinya yang terbuka. Menatapnya dengan manik sayu dan paras menggoda.

Perlahan Yoongi memajukan kepalanya. Mengecup jemari Taehyung seraya mengendusnya. Menjilat telunjuk panjang si tampan kemudian mengigitnya pelan. Menyeringai tipis saat melihat kilat gairah pada manik yang lebih muda.

"Kau adalah Tuanku miawhhhh~~~ Kim Taehyung, adalah Tuan dari Min Yoongi miawhh~~~"

Taehyung tersenyum penuh arti. Mencengkram rahang Yoongi dan melemparkan pandangan tajam yang seakan menghantarkan beribu afrodisiak bagi si mungil. Nafas panas pemuda tan itu berhembus pelan. Bersatu dengan milik Yoongi sebelum bibir mereka kembali menyatu dalam lumatan kasar yang menggoda.

Dengan tak sabar, Taehyung melepas ikatan kain yang membelenggu Yoongi. Membiarkan pemuda cantik itu menerjang tubuh tingginya dan meremat surai pirangnya tanpa memutus ciuman mereka. Perlahan tapi pasti, butiran peluh mulai muncul. Suhu tubuh mereka meningkat dan seakan membakar seisi ruangan.

Yoongi bergerak tak sabar. Berusaha mengalahkan kekasih tampannya dalam permainan lidah yang menggoda. Namun meskipun bergelar sebagai _rapper_ dan memiliki nafas yang panjang, entah mengapa Yoongi akan selalu kewalahan menghadapi Taehyung. Pemuda Tan itu seakan memiliki kantung udara dalam rongga dadanya. Nafasnya seakan tak habis saat menciumnya.

"Nghhh-- Taehyung-- Ah!!!"

Si cantik memekik kuat. Terkejut karena dengan tiba-tiba Taehyung melesakkan jemari panjangnya pada analnya tanpa persiapan atau pelumas apapun. Sedikit merintih saat merasakan rektumnya disapa dengan lembut.

"T-tae... Kita... Ugh... Masih ada... Hhh.. Jadwal besok..."

Ucapan pelan Yoongi menuai anggukan mengerti dari Taehyung. Sebisa mungkin pemuda tan itu menahan segala sisi liarnya untuk tidak memakan Yoongi habis-habisan. Bisa mati ia kalau sampai ada setitikpun luka pada tubuh pemuda cantik itu.

"Sial... Kalau saja besok kita _free_ , kupastikan tubuhmu takkan bisa bergerak seinci pun dari ranjang ini _hyung_..."

Dengan cepat Taehyung memutar posisi mereka. Membuat Yoongi menungging dengan dirinya yang sibuk membuka sabuk dan membebaskan ereksinya. Menempatkan penis panjangnya tepat di depan lubang Yoongi yang berkedut nakal.

"Lihatlah kitten manis ini... Sudah tak sabar ingin merasakan penisku ya??" ujarnya seraya menggesekkan kepala penisnya perlahan. Menggoda Yoongi agar lebih agresif.

"Sialan Kim!! Cepat masukkan bodoh!!!"

Taehyung seakan tuli. Tampaknya ia benar-benar tak rela kegiatan mereka berakhir dengan cepat. Menekan ereksinya pelan kemudian menariknya kembali. Merangsang dengan begitu menggoda.

"Bersabarlah sedikit sayang... Kau tidak mau kan berakhir dengan hole yang luka karena penis panjangku hmm??"

Pemuda cantik ini sudah terlalu frustasi untuk bertindak. Jujur saja, tubuhnya lelah karena jadwal padat mereka saat _comeback_ dan si Kim-Sialan-Tae-Mesum-Hyung yang merupakan kekasih tercintanya justru membuatnya terangsang setengah mati hanya karena fantasi dan perlakuan kasarnya.

" _Tell me how badly you want me to fuck you_... Min Yoongi..."

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Taehyung mulai mendorong masuk dirinya. Menggesek rektun panas Yoongi perlahan hingga menimbulkan jeritan nikmat yang lebih tua.

" _For God Sake_!! _Just fuck me now and_ _stop teasing me Kim Taehyung_!!! "

Karena tak kunjung mendapatkan yang ia mau, dengan kasar Yoongi menggerakkan tubuhnya kasar. Menelan rakus kejantanan Taehyung dalam sebuah gerakan kuat dan dalam. Menimbulkan erangan puas dari keduanya.

"Benar-benar tidak sabaran..." desis Taehyung pelan. Sepasang netranya memejam menikmati bagaimana Yoongi meremas miliknya. Membuat otaknya berhenti bekerja untuk sepersekian detik.

"Akan kubuat kau mengeong meminta lebih Min Yoongi... Kau yang memaksaku untuk kasar, kau juga yang akan menerima akibatnya..."

Dengan sebuah hentakan kuat Taehyung menghujam lubang Yoongi. Membuat si cantik menjerit karena titik manisnya dipukul dengan kuat.

" _Tell me hyung... Is this sexy pussy hole yours??? Are going to take it back hmm??"_ Tubuh Yoongi terhentak. Tumbukan Taehyung benar-benar kuat dan membuat kepalanya kosong. Lonceng emas yang terkalung di lehernya bergemerincing ribut. Menandakan betapa liarnya persetubuhan mereka.

" _No Master... Ughhhh... This pussy hole is yours... Hiks... Please... Own me Master Kim... Shhh... Fuck me hard and make me cum with your cock..._ "

Taehyung tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Jemarinya bergerak maju. Menyusup kedalam bibir Yoongi yang terbuka dan menahan lidah mungil si cantik kuat. Membuat si surai kelam mengadah karena tarikan jemari Taehyung pada mulutnya.

" _You are better than any fantasy I could ever come up with... I fucking love you and your perfect body hyung..._ "

Gerakan Taehyung semakin cepat. Pemuda itu terus menumbuk tanpa memberikan jeda. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya dapat mendesah dan mengerang. Lehernya basah oleh peluh dan liur yang menetes dari bibirnya yang terbuka.

"De-- Dekat~~"

Taehyung mengangguk pelan. Menundukkan tubuh semi telanjangnya hingga menempel pada punggung basah Yoongi. Semakin membenamkan kejantanannya seraya mengecup leher dan tengkuk kekasihnya. Menarik jemarinya dari mulut mungil si cantik dan beralih menarik surainya. Mengejar putih yang kian dekat dengan pagutan mesra.

"Aku mencintaimu _hyung_..." bisik Taehyung. Menatap sepasang manik Yoongi taat. Bicara lewat tatapan penuh kagum pada pemuda cantik itu. Memancing sebuah senyuman terbit pada paras manis Yoongi.

"Aku pun begitu... Mencintaimu... Taehyung-ah..."

.

.

.

"Min Yoongi _oppa_!!! Kenapa _oppa_ begitu sempurna dari kepala sampai kaki??"

Yoongi tersenyum pada gadis di depannya. Jemarinya sibuk menari diatas halaman photobook. Membubuhkan tanda tangan dan beberapa coretan.

"Terima kasih telah berujar seperti itu..." ujarnya singkat. Memamerkan senyuman cantiknya. Membuat si gadis merona di tempatnya.

"Uhmm.. _Oppa_... Maukah memakai ini untukku??"

Mendengar permintaan si gadis manis itu, Min Yoongi memudarkan senyumannya. Genggamannya pada spidol yang berada di telapaknya mengerat. Teringat akan kemungkinan bahwa dirinya akan kembali mendapatkan serangan dari Taehyung.

 _"Setelah kucing, aku akan menjadi kelinci?!! Tidak!! Aku tidak mau!!! Lebih baik tolak saja!!! Aku takkan mau kalah dan membiarkan si mesum itu meniduriku lagi!!! Tidak akan pernah!!!"_

Pemuda cantik ini sudah akan menolak mentah-mentah bandana kelinci dan stiker hati kecil yang siap mempermanis parasnya. Yeah, setidaknya begitu sebelum sebuah lengan merangkul bahunya erat dan membuyarkan pikirannya. Memaksanya menoleh dan mendapati sosok tampan Taehyung yang tersenyum padanya.

"Ya!! Kenapa kau ada disini huh??"

Taehyung tak menjawab. Hanya melempar senyum dan meraih pernak-pernik yang dibawa si gadis. Memakaikannya paksa ke kepala Yoongi tanpa menghiraukan protes yang dilayangkan pemuda gula itu.

"Ya! Ya Kim Taehyung!! Aku tidak mau pakai!!"

Pemuda Kim ini tersenyum puas saat melihat Yoongi yang merengut. Beralih menatap si gadis yang masih setia berada di hadapan mereka kemudian memberikan senyum menawannya.

"Lain kali, jika kau kesulitan meminta Yoongi _oppa_ untuk memakai aksesoris, panggil saja aku... Okay??"

"Okay _oppa_!! Terima kasih!!"

Taehyung mengangguo singkat. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Yoongi dan membisikkan sesuatu. Tersenyum sopan, kemudian berlalu setelahnya. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang terdiam dengan wajah yang merona cantik.

 _"Bersiaplah hyung... Karena aku akan membuatmu membuka mulut untuk melahap wortel besar yang sudah kusiapkan malam ini..."_

.

..

...

F I N

.

.

.

A/N:

Haloooo!!!

Balik lagi dengan aku, si author gaje tukang ngaret!!

Myane2...

Bukannya lanjutin yang lama malah apdet yg baru...

Abis Yungi kitten bikin tangan aku gatel sih pengen nulis...

Aku ngerasa kalo skill nulis smut aku nurun banget...

Aku udah jarang browsing2 dan cari referensi soalnya...

Masih sibuk cari waktu senggang soalnya... Aku kerja dan susah bener nyari liburnya...

Paling nggak seminggu aku dapet libur sehari malah kepake buat nyuci dan beberes...

Tapi aku usahain kok buat tetep lanjutin fict aku meski ngaret...

Maka dari itubaku berharap kalian mau bersabar ya...

Oh ya, aku dan beberapa author ffn lain punya rencana bikin official account di line...

Jadi, OA itu sebagai forum buat readers dan author ffn buat berdiskusi, berfantasi, dan saling mengenal satu sama lain...

Bakalan ada rekomendasi ff bts, ulasan profile author-author yang nulis fanfik bts, dan sebagai wadah buat promosi ff bts bagi author yang ngerasa kurang reader..

Pokoknya OA nya fokus buat ff bts...

Aku pengen minta pendapat kalian semua nih...

Apakah OA nya lebih baik dibuat apa engga? Dan yang setuju untuk dibuat, janji bakal ngeadd ga? Wkwk

Okelah... Sekian cuap2 gaje aku...

Aku harap fict ini tidak mengecewakan...

Aku menunggu review dan jawaban kalian semua readers...

Terima kasih!!

Mwahhh!!


End file.
